A flowers adventure
by HeartLuvAnimeGirl
Summary: So yeah, life is normal right? WRONG. This is Reveria, where nothing is ever normal. In castele a young girl named Daisy is about to go on a huge adventure with a talking butterfly at her side. Wait...WHAT? Well now it looks like things are even more crazy in this wacked up world. Luckily Daisy has her friends to help her. This is her adventure and her newfound life. (Please like)


Alexa:Hey guys this is Alexa and here is my new fanfiction. I have made this as close to the script as possible so sorry if it isn't perfect. Also I am doing this story at the same time I do the game so the updates are like once every one-two weeks and the picture above is my profile pic as I can't download photos or any pics on my profile anymore. Sorry for any inconvenience and enjoy the story. Bye.

Character profile

Gender:Female

Body:Slim (height is average)

Head:Egghead

Hairstyle:Long and curly, Chocolate

Face:Eyes-Normal eyes, (colour) blue Quartz. Eyebrows-Calm eyebrows. Nose-Small nose. Ears-Normal ears. Mouth-(usually in a) smile. Other-Smudges. (On cheeks)

Voice:Cute

Name:Daisy Tristan

Life:At first paladin but further in she does multiple lives

Prologue start (? PoV)

This is a magical and peaceful world. It is called...Reveria. I used to look down on it from the sky...Now, I'm gazing up at the clouds.

There's a hazy moon floating up there. It is called...Lunares. Lunares bathes Reveria's landscape with its beautiful silvery light.

Dawn approaches...Is my hero nearby? I sense a presence...Someone deep in a conflicted dream...Will they mine? Will they smith? Will they fell? Will they cook? Or sew? Or saw? Or...Will they fish? Hunt? Swing a sword? Conjure? Brew? Or fight for valour?

All they have to do is choose the way they want to live their life...It is almost daybreak in Reveria...It is time for our story to begin.

Prologue end

(3rd PoV)

Pheeeeeeeew

Thump "Ow" Daisy groaned as she rubbed her head and then sat herself up, glaring at the bed. "Nice. Of course I have to fall out of bed goddammit" Daisy quickly said tiredly. She frowned distastefully to herself as she got up onto her feet and brushed the dust off of herself and her violet (purple) pyjamas. (Lots of ands in this)

"Man that was one strange dream. Something to do with Lunares and those wierd doomstones that have been landing recently?" Daisy quickly shook her head and sighed as she quickly redid her bed and tidied it up. She turned her head quickly to the door as it opened. (Also lots of she in this)

She smiled brightly and tilted her head to the right side slightly as her landlady and adopted mother/mother figure, Pam, came through the door. "Oh me oh my. Daisy have you fallen out of bed? I heard a huge thump just now, so I came running" Pam hurriedly said as she reached Daisy and looked over her for any injuries.

"Pam I'm fine. It's just a bump, it won't kill me" Daisy sighed as Pam stepped back a bit. "Thank goodness. I thought one of those whatchamacallit stones had fallen on our house or something...What are you gawping at my dear? Did you have a strange dream?" Pam asked as Daisy snapped out of continually staring at her.

"Actually...yeah. I kinda did. Sorry for staring at you Pam" Daisy said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly with her right hand. "Oh you poor poppet. Was it a nasty, scary old dream? I'm just glad you didn't come through the ceiling. These floorboards are old and creaky." Daisy smiled at Pams usual mother instinct and waved her hand in the air. "It's fine anyways I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

"Alright see you downstairs" Pam smiled warmly as she opened the door and went out. Daisy quickly walked swiftly over to her wardrobe and took out her usual outfit. A white shirt and brown vest with a plain green skirt with two white stripes near the base. She swiftly took of her purple pyjamas and took out her hair brush from the drawers underneath the wardrobe.

Brushing through her rich chocolate curls, Daisy quickly finished putting her hair into its regular hairstyle and threw the brush quickly back into the drawer and grabbed her brown satchel bag before slamming it shut with her foot. Tossing her jammies (pyjamas slang) into her laundry hamper by the door, she rapidly put on her plain brown shoes that lay by her bed and quickly thrust open the door and jumped down the steps. (If you want to make sense of it watch some fantasy life on YouTube first. I recommend GadgetGirlKylie or HeroVoltsy, their videos are awesome)

Quickly reaching the bottom, Daisy thrust herself round the stairs and opened the door to Pams living quarters and her shop for her real estate agency. Evading the counter and going round it she soon reached the kitchen where Pam was making her a PB and J sandwich.(peanut butter and jelly) Daisy seated herself at the table as Pam handed her the sandwich and dug in.

"Oh Daisy, by the way...I heard you finally chose a life!" Daisy hurriedly swallowed the mouthful of food "Yeah I did. Sent the application form last week. Should get the results anytime now." "Oh I'm so happy for you. Such excitement! Have you checked the mailbox? The letter from the king could already be here. Why don't you pop outside and check? There's a dear." Daisy quickly swallowed the last of the sandwich and replied "Sure Pam." Before heading to the door and going outside.

Just as she went out, the postman zoomed by, chucking a letter towards the mailbox as Daisy swiftly ducked her head to avoid getting hit. As Daisy went to see what letters there were Pam came out through the door. As Daisy opened the mailbox with a clank, she found a regal looking envelope with the royal seal on as she took it out. "Well go on and open it dearie"

Daisy jumped with a start as Pam spoke out from behind her staring gleefully at the small envelope that was sitting patiently in Daisy's small hands, waiting to be opened. "Here goes" Daisy murmured to herself with a gulp as she opened the envelope and took out the note.

Dear Daisy,

Once you have recieved your license, I would request your presence at the royal court.

King Erik of Castele

Daisy closed the letter and tucked it into her vest as Pam then pulled her in for a hug. "Oh I remember my first letter from the king...Everyone gets one when they start their first life. I remember when I first took you in...and now you're all grown up. But you'll need a life license first, before you appear in front of the king. Do you have one already?" Pam said as she released Daisy from her hug.

Daisy felt her mouth go slack as she remembered that she didn't have her license yet. "Um..." Daisy murmured. "Well pop into the guild office for your license before heading up to the castle." "Right" Daisy yelled as she walked off South (downwards in game) before pivoting on her left foot and walking back to Pam. "Where is it again?" Daisy asked sheepishly with a smile. Pam smiled at her and handed her a map. "The guild office is North, in the town square. See?" Pam said as she unfurled the map and pointed out the location to Daisy. "It's quite close...you won't get lost. But I'll mark it on your map just in case" Pam quickly pulled out a quill pen (feather pen) and marked a small cogwheel on the map.

Daisy sighed and held the left side of her head with her left hand (right hand holding the map) and shook her head, trying to process the information. "Oh dear. You look a little green about the gills. I know! I'll give you a nice piece of my homemade candy to settle your stomach before you meet the king." "Thanks Pam" Daisy smiled as she unwrapped the pink and white spotted candy wrapper as she popped the candy into her mouth. She then stuffed the wrapper in her vest pocket. "Your welcome dearie. Now run along to the castle then, my dear! But don't forget to stop at the guild office first!" "I won't Pam" Daisy yelled as she began to run north to the guild office, still sucking on the candy.

At last reaching the guild office, Daisy guickly passed by a woman with a red hat standing by the door. As she opened the door and stepped in Daisy observed the surrounding area before quietly closing the door behind her. There were two counters and Daisy went to the one on the left with a middle aged man there. She assumed he was the guild master.

"All right, lassie. I know who you are. You're Daisy right?" The man asked as she stepped up to the counter "yes sir" she responded with a beaming smile. "Okay then. Here's your novice license. Don't go losing it, now!" He said as he handed her a small card. "Thank you very much sir" Daisy responded quickly as she gently took the card out of his hands and stared at its writing of, novice paladin, with glee.

"While you're here I'll tell you this lassie. Every time you go up a rank, bring your card here and we'll update it for you. That'll do for a start. You don't want to keep his majesty waiting. If you have any questions, come and talk to me, okay? You know the way to the castle don't you? Go out of the guild office and head north." Daisy was about to say thanks once more when a feminine voice from outside yelled "Eeek! I didn't mean to offend! Please, just let me flutter by!" It was followed by a deeper, more masculine voice. "Think you're clever, do ya? Like making puns, do ya? Get back here!"

It was then followed by another males voice "We won't let you escape!" The feminine voice spoke again "I wasn't trying to pun! Someone heeelp!" The two turned to the door and the guild master muttered "Seems there's a kerfuffle outside. Somewhere in the square, by the sounds of it..." The guild master trailed off as Daisy ran to the door, flung it open and raced outside.

She quickly swerved around passerby and came to a stop at the centre of the square as she watched with shock at the scene going on in front of her. A golden, glittering butterfly was talking and trying to escape from two thugs/ruffians that went around the neighbourhood, doing schemes to get money.

The bigger one, Pierre, said to the butterfly "Now, just settle down, willya? We ain't gonna hurt ya." "Please! Just let me go!" The butterfly cried. The shorter of the two men/brothers, butch, then continued "Think we're just gonna let ya go after what ya said?" "But...I didn't mean anything by it!" The butterfly whispered helplessly. "Too late for that. Quit tryin ta worm your way outta it!" Butch yelled.

"Oh, please!" The butterfly continued begging "Don't stick a pin in me and put me in a display case! I beg of you! Don't turn me into a brooch! Or a hatpin! Oh, please!" Pierre frowned and muttered "Kinda morbid, huh? Still, a talking butterfly's rare, isn't it?" "Yer! We'll be eatin well tonight!" Butch said with a smirk. The butterfly froze "You're going to...e-e-eat me?!" She (it?) stuttered, shocked at the thought.

Pierre elaborated their plan " We're not gonna eat you. We're gonna sell you and become rich men." "Nooooo!" The butterfly screamed, horrified. The butterfly turned and saw Daisy. "Y-you! Hey, you there! I could use some assistance." She cried out. "Of course." Daisy cried as the two men turned to glance at her. "I have no idea who you are, but I thank you for your bravery. Still...I must refuse your help. I must try to deal with these ruffians by myself..." The butterfly said turning back to the two brothers.

Daisy facepalmed shaking her head slowly as the two men started to become enraged "Hear that? Now she's callin us ruffians!" Pierre said angrily. "Aw, you made my bro mad! Now you're done for!" Butch smiled smugly. "I'm only just starting out...I can't let it end like this. Hey, you! Actually...I need your help after all! The butterfly yelled to Daisy.

Daisy quickly jogged over and got between the men and the butterfly as she glared at the men. "Leave her alone" she said firmly. "Huh? You gonna help out this uppity butterfly?" Pierre questioned as he looked down at the determined girl. "Buppity...upperfly?" Butch said confused, looking at his older brother. "...Listen, potato brain. Just be quiet for half a minute, willya?" Pierre snapped at butch as he turned to Daisy and continued

"And you, nosy. Go play hero somewhere else. Think we're gonna stop just cause you asked us nicely? Ha! We're desperadoes. We make our own rules, and we'll do anything to get our hands on dosh!" Butch cut in "...My half a minutes up. Listen, kid... Crime ain't all we do. We picks mushrooms an flowers... An we goes fishin...an we sells our spoils for dosh!" (Dosh is the currency/money here)

Pierre grew a big grin and stated "If ya really wanna help the butterfly, then give us yer dosh... All of it." Daisy rolled her eyes, knowing she had no dosh for the moment as she had to get her life. Pierre turned to butch "Empty her pockets." "Roger, bro!" Butch said with a hand on head salute as he turned to Daisy and started to look through all her pockets, as Daisy had her arms raised up.

Butch had a stunned face as he turned to his brother "Brace yerself fer a shock, bro...this kid ain't got a single dosh!" "Whaaat?" Pierre howled with fury. "...Forget about the butterfly, kid. You got bigger problems. Don't ya know ya can't get by in this world without dosh?" Pierre states crossing his arms, as butch has a double check for dosh.

"Huh? What's dis?" butch questions as he takes out something, clutched tightly in his left hand, hidden from view. "Ah, you found some hidden dosh?" Pierre asks eagerly. "Ain't no dosh" butch started as he opened his hand. "It's just an empty candy wrapper!" Butch states showing his brother the wrapper. "I'm starting to feel sorry for the kid now." Pierre mumbles as he shakes his head. He then turns to Daisy as butch tosses the wrapper over his shoulder.

"Listen up, kid. Mind yer own business in future. An make some dosh." Pierre finishes and then starts to walk away "My bro is pretty smart, huh? "Make some dosh"... Dat's his motto." butch said to Daisy before hurrying after his brother. Daisy sighed as she watched the walk away and then turned back to the butterfly.

"You saved me from an extremely sticky situation! Thank you so much?" "No problem but do you have any idea what caused them to go after you like that?" "No clue. I only wanted to know all about the different kinds of life, so I've been going around asking everyone! And when I saw those two, I had to ask: "What life do you two belong to? Goon? Oaf?" And then... They started yelling me and chasing me... I can't imagine why!" Daisy facepalmed and muttered to herself about idiotic insects under her breath before turning her head back to look at the butterfly.

"By the way you can call me...flutter" "My names Daisy. Pleased to meet ya."

"I'm so lucky you came along! I owe you an eternal debt! Well, I have something important to do, so I'll be taking my leave now." Daisy looked At flutter slowly fluttering away as she heard her mutter under her breath "Er... Which way was the castle again? It should be due north of here, shouldn't it?" Flutter went a little father before shouting out "Oh, there it is!" Before turning to Daisy and yelling to her "Farewell, then! And good luck!" Before flying completely out of view.

Daisy quickly got the butterfly out of her mind and sprinted to the castle, as she passed the paladin hold and Alchemist lab/Library and narrowly dodged people walking the pathway. She finally reached the large doors to the castle and slowly, but steadily, pushed the doors open as she continued to pant after her very long and fast run. She had her mouth wide as she stared at the grandness of it all, as she passed the Paladins guarding the hallways, slowly making her way to the throne room as she walked up the steps.

As she was about to push open the doors, the two paladin guarding them stopped her. Paladin one on the right side of the doors began to speak "Hold it right there! This is the royal court. We do not allow anyone to pass through here unless they are appropriately attired!" Paladin two on the left side of the doors continued "I'm not saying you need to be in full military apparel, but... I'm afraid that your...look...does not comply with royal regulations! At least put on a tie, or wear a bow, or something... This is the king were talking about, y'know..." Daisy sighed and started to head down the stairs when suddenly...

"Oh, you meanie" someone shouts. And I think you all know who I mean by now. As Daisy walked down the halls, at the front of the castle she could see the small gold butterfly talking to the minister. "Sssh! Keep your voice down!" He whispered. "Oh, please! Please let me in!" She continued to plead as Daisy soon reached them and joined the conversation.

"Oh, hello again Daisy!" Flutter says happily to Daisy. The minister continued "I must say...I've never seen a butterfly that sparkles and talks before..." he murmured. Flutter continued to throw a tantrum and said to Daisy "This person is a big meanie! He won't let me see the king!" "Nobody's being mean. We simply don't allow insects in the royal court. Furthermore, the king doesn't have time to listen to the prattling of a butterfly. He's a very busy man. I'm sorry, but I have no choice in the matter. I must ask you to leave." The minister cut in as he walked back through the hallways.

"I can't believe the prejudice one faces, simply for being a butterfly!" Flutter huffed. "By the way... What are you doing here at the castle?" She questions Daisy. "Well I'm starting my new life but first I have to see the king to get my equipment, however I'm not allowed in as I'm not dressed good enough as the guards said. I have to have a bow or a tie of some sort but this is the only thing I've got." Daisy sighs sadly.

"So the king invited you personally...but they turned you away for not wearing a tie? How horrid" "Basically, yeah" Daisy shrugs. "Oh! I've just had a brilliant idea! Do you want to give it a try?" Flutter asks eagerly. "Er...I don't know. This might end badly" Daisy states worriedly. "How cautious you are! Please, just give it a try! I'm desperate to see the king! Let's join forces! We'll be inside before you know it!" "What? Like a break in?" Daisy stares at the little butterfly with a questioning gaze. "No, of course not. Okay, stay where you are... Don't move at all! Here goes! Just raise your chin a little..."

Daisy raises her chin slightly and the butterfly flutters up and lands on her neck. "Ta da! You've heard of a bow tie... Well, say hello to the butter-tie!" "Thanks" Daisy whispers as she rushes back through the halls and up the stirs to the throne room doors.

"Halt, scoundrel! I just told you, your outfit is simply not..." Paladin one stops talking as he sees the glittering 'bow tie' on her neck. "Huh? What's that sparkling under your chin? It's a bow tie! Well, that changes everything! Yes, yes...it looks quite expensive!" "Yes it's one of a kind" Daisy informed with a smile thinking how true that statement was. "You should have put it on earlier! Such a splendid tie..." Paladin one finishes. "Er... It seems to be fluttering slightly... Still, it certainly complies with royal regulations... Please pass freely!" Paladin two says, as they both salute. (The salute in the game is right hand on side of head)

"All right! Ooh, I'm so excited! I wonder what the king's like?!" Flutter murmurs excitedly, though the guards merely thought it was Daisy as she continued on and pushed open the doors to the throne room. Once in she walked proudly across the carpet to stop in front of his majesty, king Erik of castele.

"Hmm, so you've come. I am Erik, 11th king of castele and ruler of the realm. Our citizens pursue many varieties of life to lead our great kingdom to prosperity. As king, permit me to congratulate you on this auspicious day. With the life you have chosen... Er...what life was it, again?" He said. Ophelia, the queen of castele, giggled "Tee hee. Darling, really!" She said with a warm and gentle smile.

"Well... It matters not. May the life you have chosen lead you on the path to glory!" Erik continued. Flutter murmured "The king...is surprisingly cute! He's like a little boy!" Erik spoke again. "Mumbling to yourself, are you? Pray tell, does my speech bore you? Be assured, my loyal subject, the dry formalities are now finished. Allow me to introduce my wife, queen ophelia of castele." He continued.

Ophelia curtsyed gracefully. "Daisy, congratulations on starting your life! For the sake of the kingdom...and more importantly, for those you hold dear...please do your very best to work hard in your new life, day by day." She says gently. "She's beautiful! And she smells like a meadow in spring..." Flutter murmured again. "The dutifully smiling young lady to my right is my daughter, Laura..." Erik started up again as he gestured his hand to his right side. However no one was there.

"Er, darling... Laura's gone out." Ophelia filled in. "Again...?" Erik questioned. "She defies me constantly by going out sans-bodyguard. I don't know what to do with her." "She sounds like a wild princess!" Flutter said once more as Daisy sighed at her comments.

"Returning to the matter at hand... As you have now chosen your life... I should like to take this opportunity to request that you conduct yourself with pride, as a true castelian. All for one and one for all. Enjoy your chosen life, and spread joy to others. Gather much dosh, if that is your will. Garnish your life with stars, if that be your desire. Pursue a life full of bliss, if ye so wish it. All who reside in this great land of Reveria are free to live their life however they see fit. Daisy the paladin! Follow your own path in life!" Erik says with his inspiring speech as she saluted him.

"Here, gifts from the royal family, wishing you luck and prosperity for the future." He ended as ophelia came up to Daisy with a pouch of 300 dosh, a map of all of Reveria and a novice paladin armour. "Wow Daisy! You're really on your way now!" Flutter whispers to her.

"Onto the next business. Each life is governed by a separate master. They act as mentors for new recruits. Everyone behind their life starts as a novice under the tutelage of a master. That's the way it's done. Once you have earned your masters respect, they will promote you to the fledgling rank in your life. If you work diligently, you, too, may eventually reach the rank of master. Or you may yet surpass that rank, and reach that of hero... Or even legend. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. First you must greet the paladin master. May doing so prepare you for a new and exciting chapter in your life." Erik finished as Daisy bowed to him and left the throne room, still carrying the armour as she put her money and the map into her bag.

As she left the castle, flutter flapped off of her neck and in to the air. "Off I get! Oh, that was such fun! Thanks to you, I got to see the king! Thank you so much Daisy! Daisy, good luck in your new life! Well, I guess this is where we part ways..." Flutter began to flap off but then she turned back to Daisy. "By the way... You'll look great in your new armour. ... Buuut... Wont you feel a little bare around the neck area, Daisy? Um... S-say... I thought I'd be all right on my own, but... Actually... People keep trying to catch me... And...it turns out there isn't a butterfly life... But I really, really, really wanna know more about this world! Could I...come with you, Daisy?" Flutter said hopefully.

"Of course you can flutter. After all, we're friends now." Daisy smiled. "Hooray! Thank you, thank you!" "First we gotta go to my house so I can change and then it's off to the armoury" Daisy stated as she walked to her house with flutter flittering beside her, as they went towards their new adventure.

Alexa:So what do you think? It's a little boring at first with all the introductions but it gets better later in. So yeah hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Also my friend code for the Nintendo is 3325-1735-2304 and my name on the Nintendo is Alexa. So yeah if you want to play with me leave a comment with your name and friend code below. Bye.


End file.
